


Lluvia

by aribakemono



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: La primera vez fue con Z.





	Lluvia

La primera vez fue con Z.  
  
Le había visto marchar con ropa holgada y bambas descuidadas. Vishous supuso que iba a hacer footing. A las cuatro de la mañana, con la salida del Sol muy próxima, justo como le gustaba.  
  
Esa noche, V no había ido a cazar lessers con sus hermanos – _Wrath y la mierda de discurso sobre el descanso_ -, y no tenía ganas de pasarse la noche tumbado en la cama mientras Butch y Marisa follaban en la habitación de al lado. _Y tampoco quería oír los gemidos de su amigo y sus “Mía, Marissa, deja que seas mía”, ni poder oler su esencia, ni que cada vez que oyera a Marissa –que, en realidad, apenas hace ruido, es solo que para Vishous es como si tuviera dos putos amplificadores– se imaginara al poli besándola con la ternura que, hay que joderse, él quiere_.  
  
Así que salió a correr con Zsadist, aunque no fuera muy aficionado a ese tipo de entrenamiento.  
  
Fue una hora y media menos aburrida de lo que había pensado. Aunque Z se pasó todo el tiempo en silencio, excepto para hacer algún comentario sobre Bella, y Vishous se martirizaba tratando de no pensar qué estaría haciendo Butch, ambos hermanos se sintieron bien acompañados y en un cómodo silencio. Y cuando ambos vampiros vieron que la noche daba paso a la mañana a una velocidad alarmante, decidieron volver.  
  
Vishous, aburrido y sin poder ya salir, se puso a ver un partido. El que fuera. Pero a esas horas no había retransmisiones. _Qué mierda_. Al final, tras darse cuenta de que a esas horas solo había tele tiendas, noticias o programas infantiles - _¿Qué clase de niño está despierto a estas horas?_ \- , lo buscó por internet, poniéndolo al máximo volumen con los auriculares.  
  
Butch salió de su habitación más tarde, hacia el mediodía, cuando Marissa ya se había desmaterializado y, seguramente, ya se habían dado besos húmedos y calientes de despedida. Fue a la cocina, bostezando un “Hey”, y salió con una cerveza y unos donuts.  
  
“Desayuno saludable para empezar bien el día, ¿eh, poli?”  
  
“Bleh”  
  
Butch se bebió casi media botella de un solo trago y luego mordió el donut con ansias. Vishous le miró, -muy- tontamente feliz. Al menos, esos momentos aún eran… _suyos_. De ambos y de nadie más.  
  
La segunda vez que salió a correr, fue tras una dura caza de lessers. Zsadist y Phury habían resultado heridos y, al final, al ver que no podrían con ellos, Rhage había tenido que transformarse. Butch, por suerte, había salido prácticamente ileso –unos puntos en el brazo y la pierna izquierda y estaría como nuevo-.  
  
A Vishous le palpitaba la espalda. Podía oler su propia sangre, la sentía fresca sobre su piel. Uno de esos malditos monstruos perfumados le había atacado por la espalda mientras se encargaba de otros dos. Le había dejado un corte no muy profundo, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que doliera. Y mucho. Suerte que Hollywood había estado rápido.  
  
Dejaron a Z y Phury con Havers. Vishous se encargó de llamar a Marissa para que fuera con su pareja. Y que le _curara_ como mejor supiera.  
  
En el Pit, Butch le pidió, con su característica amabilidad y mientras V se encargaba de darle los puntos –le ardían los dedos según tocaba su piel, pero ambos vampiros decidieron no pensar en ello-, que arrastrase el culo hasta el médico y que se la curara.  
  
Se duchó, quitándose los restos de sangre y después de comprobar la herida, y salió del Pit, dejando al poli sentado en el sofá – _esperando a Marissa_ \- y gritando que como no fuera, él mismo se encargaría de acabar de rajarle la espalda.  
  
No fue, por supuesto. Casi sin pensarlo, se dedicó a correr sin rumbo. La espalda le dolía, y más le dolía saber que, probablemente, en ese momento su amigo estaría follando con su shellan. Quizás en el sofá mismo. Con ternura y delicadeza, para que no saltaran los puntos.  
  
_Mierda._  
  
Había empezado a llover. Maldijo y pensó en volver al Pit. Podría materializarse silenciosamente, para no molestarlos, y encerrarse en su habitación. O también podría interrumpirlos. Al fin y al cabo, esa siempre ha sido SU morada. Suya. No tiene por qué no hacer ruido.  
  
_No volvió al Pit hasta poco antes de las seis, cuando el Sol estaba a unos minutos de salir y chamuscarlo vivo._  
  
La sensación bajo la lluvia le gustó. Que cada gota, fría, helada, le recorriera el cuerpo y lo empapara. Que el viento terminara de refrescarle la herida. Le gustó porque así, mojado, frío y limpio, podía no pensar en Butch, su amigo, joder, su mejor amigo, como en algo sexual. Porque la lluvia le limpió toda la mierda que había en él, esa perversión insana que le hacía pensar en el poli como suyo. Le liberó, y no solo a él, sino a toda esa enferma tristeza que sentía –siente-.  
  
Desde entonces, V sale a correr solo cuando llueve –sino está de caza, por supuesto-. Revisa el tiempo por Internet, observa el cielo con frecuencia y sonríe si oye un trueno.  
  
Aunque ninguno de sus hermanos se enterará jamás de todo eso.  
  
Será un secreto entre él y la lluvia. 


End file.
